Baal
'Baal '''is an antagonist of Tales of Somewhere, introduced as the first boss in the game. He is an executioner for Lord Angor, and captain of one of the many teams sent to retrieve the pieces of the Arcane Sword. Appearance and Personality Baal is depicted a bruiser, tough and strong. He is short-tempered and menacing. If checked, his flavor texts describes him as a jerk, although it might be just McLovin's point of view. In Battle Baal is brute and has mostly proximity attacks, using mainly his sword but also his fists. He is tough, as could still stand up and fight even after receiving a fireball directly in his face, a second one boosted by alcohol being enough to defeat him. Biography Before ''Tales of Somewhere Baal served Lord Angor as one of his executioners and warriors. He was chosen to lead one of the teams specialized in retrieving the missing pieces of the legendary Arcane Sword. Baal had already retrieved three of the seven pieces by the time he met Jean-Jacques McLovin. Bar Fight Baal had tracked Lady Anyule to the Traveler's Inn, as the priestess held one ot the pieces he was seeking. He and his goons watched over as a strange conjurer arrived and had a brief conversation with Anyule. Baal heard as she made the conjurer promise that he would protect the piece. When the lady left, Baal tried to convince the conjurer to sell the artifact, but the stranger denied twice, even when Baal offered three sacks of gold. Enraged, Baal threatened the conjurer, who revealed himself as Jean-Jacques McLovin. Baal introduced himself as well, just before their fight started. It was tough for both until Baal was hit by one of McLovin's fireballs. As his face burned, he ordered his men to bring McLovin down, intensifying the fight. They were defeated as another conjurer, Dralvius, sided with McLovin after his table had been destroyed by one of the goons. Then Baal stood up again, and tried to kill McLovin one more time, but the conjurers worked together and McLovin burned his face with a fireball again, this time powered by an alcoholic drink thrown by Dralvius. No longer standing the pain, Baal passed out. (Bar Fight) Aftermath and Interrogation While inconsistent, Baal was tied and trapped inside the Inn's stables. When Jean-Jacques McLovin interrogates him, he "accidentally" spills information leading the conjurer to Hammtown. (Interrogating Baal) Flavor Text Interactions * One of the bruisers stands up and walks to your table. ''(Baal going to talk with McLovin) * ''The man places three sacks of gold on your table. ''(Baal trying to buy the arctifact from McLovin) Battle * ''Baal attacks! ''(start of the fight) * ''Baal is sweating. (during the first fight) * ''Baal is thrown away and hits a table, breaking it. ''(first defeat) * ''A cup of bear falls right in Baal's head. ''(after first defeat) * ''Baal approaches, covering his face with his hands. ''(second fight) * ''Baal is breathing loudly. ''(during the second fight) * ''Baal is down. ''(second defeat) Quotes * ''"HUR." - says Baal - "No more Mr. Nice Guy. BOYS, GET HIM!" ''(ordering his goons to join the fight, after receiving the fireball in his face.) * ''"You must not know what you're doing." - says Baal - "My master has everything in mind to reclaim this land, that was HIS by right! He had split your heroes, destroyed your relics.. Give up. Put your weapon down... And in the New Age, you'll have your reward, young lad." ''(during second fight, trying to convince McLovin to give up attacking.) Trivia * The name ''Baal ''is a title and honorific meaning "lord" in the Northwest Semitic languages spoken in the Levantduring antiquity. From its use among people, it came to be applied to gods. * Baal was the first enemy McLovin ever faced in Tales of Somewhere, also being the first one Dralvius had, as well as the first boss of the game. Categoria:NPCs Categoria:Story Mode Categoria:Story Mode Characters Categoria:Male Categoria:Siding with Lord Angor Categoria:Alive Categoria:Evil Side Categoria:Enemy Categoria:Traveler's Inn Categoria:Bosses Categoria:Story Mode Enemies